


The Correspondence of Lovers

by cherryicicles



Category: Mortel (TV 2019)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryicicles/pseuds/cherryicicles
Summary: Sofiane and Victor exchange letters while Victor is away at the hospital.
Relationships: Sofiane Kada & Victor Wanderwelt, Sofiane Kada/Victor Wanderwelt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Correspondence of Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this idea has been banging around my brain for a couple months and i've been reading we contain multitudes so i'm just going to force myself to post this. the mortel fandom has about three stans in it but i hope all three of them like it. i just wanted to post this before season 2 comes out sooooo enjoy!

Dear Victor,

This is dumb. I know this is dumb. Writing a letter? That I have to fucking mail? What century are we living in? I would rip this up right now if I wasn’t being forced to write this by Audrey. She’s been a real pain in my ass lately, more than usual. She keeps making me come into her office, saying that she thinks I’m ‘regressing’ and it would be ‘healthy’ if I ‘wrote’ you a ‘letter’. What does she know?  


I’m doing just fine. Reda’s back, Melanie kinda doesn’t hate me at the moment. Things are looking up, I guess. I don’t know what I’ve been doing that Audrey would say is me ‘regressing’. If anything, shit has been calmer these days. No more voodoo gods to deal with, right? She should be happy that you’re not here to run down the halls terrorizing Rodrigue with me. Just to piss her off, I’ll make sure to raise as much hell as possible for when you get back.  


How’s the hospital? You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to. I know it’s probably not the place you want to be right now. But Audrey was apparently reading what I’ve written over my shoulder and told me I should ask you. She didn’t even say anything about what I wrote about her. I think she’s just happy that I’m actually doing this.  


I’m not really sure what else to write. Not much has happened since you left. Haven’t had to deal with anymore wackos like Herve (thank god). If I did, I’d pretty much be a useless sack of shit without you here to back me up.  


Well, that’s pretty much all I’ve got to say, and Audrey seems satisfied with the length, so maybe she’ll get off my back for a while. I’m in class now, and Luisa says hi. Maybe she’ll send you a letter too sometime. It would probably just be you both describing what you’re gonna do to each other when you come back. What would you call that? Letter sexting? I just looked it up out of curiosity and found an article about a mistress of Charles II in the 17th century that commissioned a guy to basically paint her nudes on a piece of paper to send to him. They’re really tasteful. She’s got one of those see-through, white puffy shirts on that ladies would wear under dresses back then. Her boobs are out, and she’s looking straight at you, washing sausages. Subtle, but it still makes a nice painting.  


I thought you would appreciate that, since you and Luisa are the artsy type. If that’s not your guys’ speed, you could just write each other saucy letters, I guess. Apparently Voltaire, that Enlightenment guy, sent some steamy letters to his wife in the 1700s too. One of them said, and I quote: “I ask your permission to let me bring my limpness. It would be better to have a hard-on, but whether I do or not, I shall always love you.” That’s kind of beautiful. Something about the way they talked and wrote shit back then makes even talking about your limp dick sound like poetry. I’ll text that to Melanie tonight and see if she likes it. Luisa just read all that over my shoulder and smacked me in the arm. She was smiling, though, so maybe you’ll be getting a love letter in the mail soon.

Sincerely,  
Sofiane

**Author's Note:**

> i got really sidetracked while writing this and started randomly researching famous love letters, but i feel like that would be the kind of random shit that sofiane would look up to tell victor about


End file.
